


Phasmaphobia

by DJMirnum



Category: Phasmaphobia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Paranormal, Scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: Midoriya, Todooroki, Kirishima and Bakugo get called into a paranormal investigation. Can they survive the night?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello MHA fans! I'm new to the fandom so I hope you can enjoy what I have to offer. 
> 
> As to my current followers, hey how's it going? Been a while I get it. Long story short, previous works got erased and I have no idea if and when I can get back into them. But enjoy this entry! 
> 
> I'm sure many of you might be familiar with the game Phasmaphobia so here's my take on it with MHA characters. Note that not all aspects of the game were used so some of the gameplay rules might not be applied in order to tell the story. I had consulted the game's Wiki to make sure I got many of the aspects of the game right. If you got other character combinations you'd like to see let me know and I'll see if I can create one with them. And now I'm going to shut up and let you get on with the story. Later!

In the country side of Japan, an abandoned asylum still stands. Stories of torture and death were possible causes for the place to shut down. A group of young men were asked to find and identify any entities that may be still lingering. We find them at the entrance of the facility next to their white van. A half white, half red haired young man with a burn mark on his left eye addressed the others.

"We don't know what we're up against and since this place is so big, we may have to split up. Midoriya." A young freckled faced green haired man tense in response. "It's your turn to stay in the van. Watch those cameras and keep an eye on activity levels."

"Right," Midoriya answered but still feeling nervous.

"Bakugo, Kirishima, you and I will walk the halls and explore the rooms for any signs of spiritual phenomenon."

"You got it," said a red spiky haired man enthusiastically.

"Tch, whatever. Why do you get to be in charge again," growled an angry blonde man.

"Because you tried to leave Midoriya behind at the Brownstone High School," answered the white and red haired man.

"Yeah, Todoroki's right. Not a cool thing to do Bakugo," stated Kirishima.

"He survived didn't he," yelled Bakugo.

"No thanks to you," muttered Midoriya.

"What was that?!"

"UH, nothing Kachan!"

Todoroki sighed already not wanting to deal with the bickering.

"Everyone, please turn your radios to channel three so we can stay in constant contact. I've got UV lights."

"I've got the thermometer," said Kirishima.

"And I got the spirit box," said an unenthused Bakugo.

"You let me know what evidence you find so I can identify the entity," said Midoriya holding up a journal.

"Alright, let's get going," said Todoroki.

The three entered the building with their flashlights on while Midoriya entered the van. A monitor showed different camera angles that could be cycled through. In the hall, the three continued together.

"No sign of fingerprints," said Todoroki waving the UV light.

"Temperature readings are normal," said Kirishima.

"Ugh, how does the spirit box work," groaned Bakugo.

"Seriously? You don't know how it works," questioned Kirishima.

"Shut up! I've never used it before," Bakugo yelled.

"Kachan, you have to ask certain questions to get the entity to respond," said Midoriya through the radio.

"I don't have time to play 20 questions!"

"But you have to if we're going to figure it out," cried Midoriya.

"Just keep asking it to give you a sign and let us know if you get a response," Kirishima suggested.

"Let's split up here and let us know of any responses," stated Todoroki.

Soon they parted ways. So far, no evidence of activity had manifested. Midoriya continued to monitor the cameras occasionally seeing his friends walk by on the screens.

"I don't know about you guys, but this place gives me the creeps," said an anxious Kirishima.

"Kirishima, better keep that fear in check or your sanity is going to go down," stated a worried Midoriya. "It's already down 20%!"

"Easier said than done man!"

"There are sanity pills back at the van," responded Todoroki. "Please be sure to return and take some if it gets too low."

Midoriya then turned to the opposite wall in the van. One monitor showed his friends sanity levels, another showed a map of the asylum with markers showing who was where and one that showed activity levels for the entity. It stayed at level zero, but a sudden spike went to 10.

"Guys, major activity is happening," yelled Midoriya over the radio. "What's going on?!" No responses. "Guys?! Guys, please answer me!"

No response again. Midoriya checked the cameras but saw nothing. He looked at the map and could see the three dots that were his friends.

"Midoriya! Can you hear me?!"

"Todoroki! Thank goodness, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Kirishima! Bakugo! Respond!"

"Chill Icy-Hot! I'm alright," said Bakugo.

"I'm alright as well. Did all our radios really stop working?"

"Sounds like it Kirishima," said Midoriya. "But your sanity level is really low now. Come back to take some pills."

"Fine. On my way," sighed Kirishima.

Midoriya studied the map.

"Todoroki, this place has a basement floor and you're by an entrance to it."

"Alright, I'll take a quick look."

More time went on with nothing happening. Kirishima came for sanity pills and headed back in. He took the left corridor while Bakugo took the right. Todoroki went to the basement.

"Geez this place is huge," stated Kirishima.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," scoffed Bakugo.

"What? I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Maintain focus, gentlemen. Midoriya, any signs of activity?"

"No, not right…wait." Midoriya switched out a camera feed to show number 8. Something flickered. "I got something on camera 8." He looked at the activity levels. "Activity level is up! Kirishima!"

"I'm getting freezing temperatures!"

"What room," asked Midoriya.

"I'm in one of the four bedrooms!"

"You're in room #5," stated Midoriya looking at the map.

"Bakugo! Get over to Kirishima with the spirit box to see if it responds to that," cried Todoroki.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Midoriya had noted freezing temperatures as the first evidence. He then saw that the activity levels was staying high. He checked the camera. What he saw freaked him out.

"Kirishima! Don't leave that room! You need to hide! There's something right outside by the door!"

Kirishima frantically looked around and dove under a bed. He turned his flashlight off for good measure. He tried his best not to scream. Midoriya kept the camera on Kirishima's location and the entity was still there.

"Todoroki! Kachan! The entity is still at Kirishima's location! Wait till I say it leaves!" Then he saw it phase through the wall. "It's in the room, Kirishima!"

"Red! Don't make a sound," yelled Bakugo.

Kirishima covered his mouth with his hands to keep from screaming. The lights flickered and he began to shiver due to how cold it was. After what felt like hours, the lights stopped flickering but he remained in darkness. The room still felt cold but no longer freezing.

"Midoriya," Kirishima said quietly into his radio. "Is it over? Is it gone?"

A moment of silence followed. Kirishima grew more nervous about a possible answer. The radio came back to life.

"Activity level is down. You should be fine, for now," answered Midoriya.

Kirishima sighed in relief, turned his flashlight on and crawled out of his hiding spot and he saw Todoroki by the door.

"Midoriya, I've got a handprint on the door where Kirishima is."

"Noted. Kachan, where are you?"

"I'm on my way. I was on the other end of the asylum."

"Kirishima, you should get back to the van," stated Todoroki to the red head.

"He's right. Your sanity level has gone down," agreed Midoriya. "Todoroki, Kachan, your levels are low but not below 50%."

"Understood. I'll take the thermometer," said Todoroki.

Kirishima walked out to head toward the entrance where the van was parked. The lights flickered again.

"Activity level has spiked again," yelled Midoriya over the radio.

"The room is cold but not freezing," stated Todoroki. Bakugo! Use the box to ask a question!"

"Spirit, where are you," questioned Bakugo.

A brief pause proceeded before a whisper of the word "close." That caused Bakugo to freeze in fear.

"Bakugo! Did it say anything," yelled Todoroki.

"Yeah, it said 'Close'. Run, Red!"

Midoriya noted the spirit box as evidence and quickly cross-referenced possible solutions. What was revealed terrified him.

"Oh no! No! No!"

"What?! What is it," cried Todoroki.

"It's a Wraith! We're dealing with a Wraith," shouted Midoriya over the radio.

Todoroki felt a chill unlike he'd ever felt before.

"Kirishima! Get out now!"

Said red spiked haired man was running as fast as he could. Lights were flickering all around him.

"Of course we'd be dealing with one of the most dangerous ghosts," cried Kirishima.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya frantically searched the cameras. He saw Todoroki and Bakugo hide and then he caught Kirishima running and something was chasing him.

"If I don't do something Kirishima's dead," he thought to himself. "What are Wraith's weakness? I just saw it somewhere."

Midoriya flipped the pages of the journal till he found it. He grabbed what he needed from the equipment shelf and ran out of the van. Kirishima was starting to feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise; he could see the exit and for a brief moment, he was relieved but he tripped over debris and his momentum sent him flying. He hit the floor with a hard thud, knocking the wind out of him. Gasping for air, the flickering lights intensified.

"Kirishima!"

He heard Midoriya's voice and saw him throwing something in the air, in fact he did it multiple times in different directions. Then, Midoriya began to sprinkle something around themselves.

"Midoriya," Kirishima coughed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a barrier with salt. It's the only thing that can stop a Wraith's attack. But, it also increases activity."

"Midoriya! Kirishima! Please respond," yelled Todoroki over the radio.

"We're fine. Kirishima is fine." Midoriya answered.

"Great, then I say let's get outta here," Bakugo gruffly stated.

"I agree but we don't know if the Wraith is still nearby. Midoriya, what are the activity levels," asked Todoroki.

"Can't answer that. I had to run in to help Kirishima. I made a circle of salt to keep the Wraith from attacking Kirishima. If you and Kachan can make it to the exit, you would be safe."

"Kirishima, get to the van to keep an eye on things for us. Midoriya, do you have enough salt?"

"I've got about a can and half now."

"Then Bakugo and I will stay put until it's time move."

"That's stupid! We should move now!"

"The risk is too great at this point! We need confirmation!"

"Guys, I'm at the van. Activity levels are down so if you're going to move do it now," said Kirishima over the radio.

"Good enough for me! I'm heading out now," yelled Bakugo as he began running for the exit.

Todoroki did the same while Midoriya continued throwing salt around. Soon, the building began to shake and lights flickered again.

"What the crap is going on now," yelled Bakugo.

"Activity level has spiked again," cried Kirishima. "It's off the charts! I think we made it mad!"

Todoroki kept running and finally made it to Midoriya.

"Kirishima, where's Bakugo," Todoroki asked.

A quick check of the cameras gave the answer.

"Bakugo's down!"

"You get to the van, I'll get Kachan," cried Midoriya as he ran off. "Where is he?"

"Do you remember where camera 10 is?"

"Yeah."

"That hallway."

Midoriya sprinkled salt as he went. He spotted Bakugo out cold on the floor. Bits of debris scattered by his head.

"I found Kachan. Any sign of the Wraith?"

"Negative. I'm not seeing anything on the cameras as well," answered Todoroki.

Midoriya wrapped Bakugo's arm around his neck and grasped his waist and began to walk as fast as he could.

"They're on their way now," said Todoroki while watching the cameras.

"Great, I'm so ready to leave now." Kirishima noticed the activity levels going up. "Midoriya, it's active again!"

Todoroki saw a shadowy figure close behind Midoriya and Bakugo.

"You're almost there! Keep going," he said for encouragement.

"Come on, Kachan! Wake up!"

The two finally made it and the exit was in sight.

"You got this guys," yelled Kirishima.

"We've made it, Kachan," cried Midoriya.

But the feelings of euphoria were short-lived when the doors slammed shut.

"No," cried Midoriya.

Kirishima and Todoroki rushed to try and get the doors open.

"They're stuck! Midoriya! Bakugo," yelled Todoroki.

Midoriya was facing the Wraith, it was unleashing its rage at the intruders. Midoriya grabbed what little salt was left and threw it at the Wraith. It recoiled and shrieked. Bakugo was finally coming to.

"What?! Hey, get off me you stupid nerd!"

"Kachan! I don't know know if you've noticed but we've got a problem here!"

Bakugo looked to see the issue.

"Then why are we still standing here?!"

"The doors are jammed," yelled Midoriya.

Bakugo got to work banging the doors. It felt like they weren't budging. It was the same for Todoroki and Kirishima. Midoriya remembered they needed a picture so he snapped one. The Wraith didn't like the flash.

"Did you just take a picture?!"

"We needed one!"

"You stupid nerd! We need to get out of here and you decide to play photographer?!"

"If I didn't then this would have been for nothing!"

Meanwhile, Todoroki felt his phone vibrate. He looked to see his 6 AM alarm was going off.

"It's finally morning," he thought to himself.

He turned to see the sky slowly turning brighter. Kirishima noticed as well. Then, the doors opened and Midoriya and Bakugo walked out.

"Did the Wraith," started Kirishima.

"Disappear," finished Midoriya. "Yeah. Thankfully, I got a picture," he smiled holding the camera up.

"Good work," smiled Todoroki.

The four men looked at the morning sky. Grateful they survived the night.

"Well, we got what we came for. Let's go already," said Bakugo as he entered the van.

"Yeah, I'm beat. How about some breakfast before we head back," suggested Kirishima as he followed next.

Todoroki climbed into the driver seat while Midoriya took the passenger seat. The van drove down the road away from their nightmarish experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think what I'm going to do is to just add more chapters that will feature other characters and try my best to create different scenarios from each other. Hope you enjoyed this first one and I'll see you in the next one. Bye-Bye!


End file.
